Slow Burn
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Sam reflecting on his life, on his special day. The day he realises that he had demons blood, the day his demons blood burned for Dean. The day he actually done something about it and claimed him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, first order of buisness. this story is inspired by a prompt. The prompt contains major spoilers so read at your own disgression. The prompt is:

Sam hits puberty and thinks the changes to his body are normal until he sees what other boys his age look like. The blood Azazel gave him as a baby has started to change him and it not only effects him mentally making him possessive and animal-like, but also physically (eyes turn black when he's turned on or mad, his dick his far larger than it should be with a knot and his hormones out of control). Sam can barely handle going out in public and hiding his changed demeanor from John and Dean.

He finds himself thinking more and more about Dean sexually and he wants to take him. The fact that he can smell Dean's pheromones when they share a bed isn't helping. Sam can't take it anymore and sets out to mate/claim Dean, biting and scratching him in an attention of make him his cutting deep enough to leave scars. They knot for hours at a time and Sam can't stop. Up to the author whether it's dub-con, non-con or fully consensual and whether things are ok afterward.

Bonus if John finds them knotted together and is powerless to do anything about it.

Authors notes about prompt: However I'm making it into a longer multichapter fic just to create the tension.

Prompt was originally filled by **ekskwizet** on Live journal but I kind of wanted to put my own spin on things.

**BEGINNING OF FIC!**

Sam looked down to Dean's sleeping body naked under a sheet that hanged loose around his waist. It had been a good 23nd birthday present. If anyone had told Sam when he was still pining for Dean at 15, that less than ten years later Dean would be his and willing he would have laught. Then probably threaten the person with death if they ever told Dean and go to extremes to found out how they had known. But I digress. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, mearly looking at Dean and thinking. He always got reflective around his birthday. He would think of his first ever memory, think of the first moments when he became effected by his demon blood, hunting, then of course there's all those years of pining after Dean whilst everything in his blood sang that it was right to take him, to mark and possess...

It probably started when he was eight, he mused. It was after school and he was looking for Dean to walk home with him. When he spotted him Dean talking with some girl outside of the school gates. They weren't doing much, just talking. He could see the girl blush lightly and Dean's broad smile. Sam didn't think much of it, whenever they met females they were ogled at. The older ones cooing and awing and the ones their age usually are disgusted by cooties but he had noticed that changing ever so slightly in the girls in Dean's age. This was the first time he saw Dean talking to a girl though; well the first time Dean was talking nicely to girl. But you know, whatever, he recalled that he wasn't seeing anything weird and just walked up to them.

"That's so funny, Dean- oh hey..." The girl said looking at him strangely.

"This is my brother, I have to walk him home, 'cause, you know he's still a baby."

Sam huffed indignantly. "Am not a baby."

"Whatever_, Sammy_." Dean rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?"

The girl smiled widely. "Yeah… totally."

Sam frowned. He didn't understand, what was so good about seeing her at school tomorrow, is there any reason Dean had to see her tomorrow? Why was it good? Dean hated school. His questions were soon answered however as the girl kissed Dean's cheek before she hurried away.

Sam widened his eyes and could feel his mouth open. He could see Dean's grin from the corner of his eye. That didn't make sense! Sam's thoughts were racing. The last time Sam tried to kiss Dean on the cheek a couple of years back Dean made a 'yuck' face before telling him to 'quit it'. What was so special about this girl? She hadn't even known Dean for two months! It's not fair! Does that mean she is Dean's girlfriend? And he knew from movies that girlfriends took up all of their boyfriend's life and that they get married and that move away and have kids. Does that mean Dean was leaving him? But he can't! What about him? What would happen if Dean wasn't there to make breakfast, clean his clothes and midnight cuddles when he had nightmares? A burn filled his stomach.

"Sam, why are you crying, you big baby?" Dean said poking his arm.

Sam hadn't known that he even was crying but as soon as Dean brought his attention he began to wail and scream. "I hate her! I hate her!"

"Sam? Quiet! Everybody's staring. Just shush, okay?"

"I DON'T WANNA! I hate her, I don't want you to go, Deannnn. Deannnn." He suddenly stepped forward and clutched desperately unto Dean.

"Quit it, you big baby! Let's just go home." Sam could hear the embarrassment in Dean's voice, and that made him cry harder. Sam obviously wasn't wanted anymore. "I'll be good, you can have all the lucky charms and I'll help with, with, with stuff. Deaaannn, don't go."

"What the hell, Sam? Are you retarded? I'm not going anywhere, dad said I wasn't old enough to hunt." Dean said in a low voice." Let's talk at home alright?"

Sam nodded, but it wasn't the end of it. He had to know what was going on in Dean's mind as to who was that girl and what she wanted with Dean. Dean always forgot to talk about problems.

When they got to the motel Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him. "Do you want to tell me what that melt down was about? You big baby."

"Am not a baby." Was an automatic response. "I just don't like her. Why did she kiss you?"

Dean frowned. "Wha- Why don't you like Diana?"

Sam cringed mentally. Dean and Diana. However he replied quite simply with a, "She's a girl... don't they have cooties."

Dean burst out into peals of laughter. "This is why you are such a big baby! You don't get it."

It was Sam's turn to frown. He didn't understand what Dean meant. Girls are girls, they want to play family and princesses, the girls Sam knows doesn't like doing things guys like. They want to have boyfriends according to T.V and get married and take away brothers. That's what a girl is. So why didn't Dean see that.

When Sam confessed what he thought about girls to Dean, he saw his brother cracked open a smile and teased. "Still doesn't explain the crying, unless little _Sammy _is just that sensitive."

"Shut up Dean!"

"Ooohh, Sammy, you shouldn't swear only bad boys do it."

"You use it all the time!"

"Yeah but I'm twelve, you are only eight and a big cry baby."

"Shut up!"

"Look, I'm Sammy. I think I'm a big boy because I use shut up. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Dean mimicked in a high pitch whiny voice.

"That's not what I sound like!"

"That's not what I sound like!" Dean mimicked again.

Frustrated Sam decided push Dean and Dean pushed back, then came the falling and grappling.

"DEAN! Stop fighting with your brother." Sam needn't have looked up, he knew the rough sound anywhere. He heard Dean mumble a 'Yes sir' and quickly got off Sam. He hadn't even heard the door open. Sam went into his own world as Dean talked to dad about the hunt. He was in his own musings when it suddenly became clear to him what he must do about the Dean situation. He had to ask someone that wasn't Dean about girls, or more specifically why did Dean want to hang around a girl and what were their motives.

That night after dinner when Dean was washing the dishes in the kitchenette, Sam was probably with his brother and John was relaxing watching television. It seemed the kitchenette came at the price of a watchable T.V. John rested his beer on the nightstand. Today was one of those rare days when he finished before sundown. He was about to switch it off and help Dean and catch up with the boys, maybe a pop quiz on gun management. Before he got any further he saw Sam slip into his room just as Dean sang out 'It's the FINAL COUNTDOWN!'

Sam walked over to where he was lying but didn't sit. "Dad, I wanna ask you something. It's about Dean, I'm worried."

John frowned, Sam always covered for Dean, this must have been something horrendous if Sam is selling Dean out. "What's wrong?"

"Today I saw Dean…and girl…"

John was holding his breath, there was no way Dean could have gotten _there_ yet, he was only twelve for fucks sake, but he kept his silence and waited for Sam to continue.

"She kissed him! On the cheek! And they were saying that they wanted to see each other, AT SCHOOL! Dean hates school, you know that. And, and suddenly he's happy to see her there! He hasn't even known her for long! Is he possessed?"

John wanted to cry with laughter, but noted the serious expression on his son's face so he kept it to a grin. "Sam, Dean's not possessed and it's nothing bad. Boys Dean's age start liking girls and want to hang around with them."

John saw Sam knitting his eyebrows together and sighed. "what's wrong with the girl Dean likes?" He asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

Sam began to rant. "Well I don't get it. Girls are just… they wouldn't get us! Ben and I were playing Super Hero's right? And this girl, Tracey came over to us and wanted to know if we wanted to pay families and be the dads! We didn't want to but Mrs. Spencer she made us and me and Ben had to be married to Tracy and her friend and they were so bossy! And, and, me and Ben couldn't talk to each other at all, they were so mean about everything too. Also they said that once you were with them you had to be with them always! And, and you couldn't see your friends or family! Why would Dean want that! Why would he choose some girl over me…"

John suddenly found the crux of the problem. His poor son had abandonment issues. He felt extremely guilty all of a sudden. Of course this would have happened, with the life style they were leading and Dean's constant presence and his role in Sam's life. "Look, Sam, Dean isn't going to choose anyone over us. He's just making room for somebody else-"

"But I don't want him to! Girls are… are ick!"

"Sam," john warned, "Let me finish. The girls that you saw were only one type of girl and they will probably grow out of it. I'm sure the girl Dean likes is very nice and will let you see him all the time. Now stop worrying."

John was trying to decipher Sam's look. It was… contemplative but it hid something. Then his hunter reflexes caught something. Did he move the bottle? It was still on the night stand but he could have swore... he had sensed no paranormal activity, but he had better wrap this up quickly with Sam and then check it out.

"Son, you're still too young to understand what Dean is going through but it's normal and more than fine."

Sam didn't like the answer had heard from his dad and since his dad couldn't explain it to Sam without Sam not understanding, it made him feel so distant from Dean, and dad. But mostly Dean. Dean was always in the same wavelength as him and now… now he wasn't and Sam was alone. No wonder Dean had called him a baby. He wanted to understand so badly. Sam was determined to spend his weekend in the library. After all dad always looked in the library when he had a problem to solve and lots of adults go to the library to get smarter. His resolve was set.

Later that night when Dean and Dad were asleep Sam flipped over to look at Dean. He had a potential solution to a problem, but he couldn't erase the thought of that girl kissing Dean and the fact that Dean liked _girls_. He didn't like that at all. He looked at the cheek the girl had kissed. It wasn't right what she did, she hadn't known him for all that long and yet she gets to kiss him while he had denied Sam. It just wasn't right. Sam was indignant to rectify it. He bent down and kissed Dean on the cheek. There. Better.

Sam as a 23 year old grinned. If only his eight year old self knew what he knew today. Dean moaned and turned as he did the sheet falling to reveal his penis. Sam's eyes turned black with the memory of what happened that night. He can still smell himself on Dean and see the mark of ownership on his inner thigh, it was almost like a tattoo, black lines surrounding where he bit down, claiming Dean as his own. Yeah, Dean had complained about demon mojo entering his body but since it didn't change himself into a demon or gave him 'freaky' powers he hadn't complained too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam decided to take a shower sooner rather than later, just as he had his fill of watching Dean sleep. He couldn't understand why Dean couldn't manage the effort to shower after sex, he was always out like a light. Perhaps Sam having demon's blood had something to do with it, made him more energetic or something, but that was alright with him. He loved to watch Dean sleep after a round of good sex, there was something so different. Dean had always been like that, even before they were a 'they'. Of course Dean hadn't known Sam was privy to this information before they were together.

He was twelve when he found out about Dean's sleeping habits after sex, not from firsthand experience, unfortunately, that belonged to, _Clarissa_. Sam growled a little. The noise made Dean shift, the blanket slipping further. As much as Sam enjoyed the view he didn't want Dean getting sick, so he pulled the covers up and padded towards the bathroom. As the spray hit him his mind began to wonder as he did so about Clarissa and her brief appearance in her their lives.

* * *

><p>Sam was walking home from school alone. He was old enough to walk home from school now, especially on Wednesdays because he had soccer practice and by the time practice ended it was still day light and Dean hadn't wanted to hang around an extra hour after school had finished, well even if Dean had picked him up today he wouldn't have needed to wait an hour, their practice had been cancelled.<p>

Sam knew that if dad had ordered Dean to walk Sam home, he would have and Sam would have loved some company but he didn't want to be a baby. In fact it was Sam who suggested walking home alone. Dad hadn't been impressed and they had a massive row about it, but Sam wasn't a baby anymore! Besides when Dean was twelve he was deemed old enough to walk home with Sam without any adults, he hadn't seen what was so different. His dad had gone on and on about it; stranger danger, how there was two of them to prevent danger and finally how Dean was different to Sam. That had been the last straw.

Sam didn't want to be different to Dean. He was just as good, equal. So what if Dean's older? Sam had gotten better grades than Dean when Dean was his age. Sam had tried all the things Dean did anyways and could do it.

He stopped his musings as he got to his motel door. As he was about to put the key in, when he thought he could smell something. Sam was very good at smelling things, better than anybody else he'd met anyways. However this was a smell he never had encountered. It smelled… off. Sam took a deep breath. At first he could smell deodorant and perfume and sweat- lots of it and something he had never smelled before. Then there was something else, it was sweet, like fairy floss on a sunny day- he loved fairy floss. But then it had changed, something else was there, tainting that smell. It was the smell of wet grass just after the rain. Usually he could handle wet grass and sometimes he even liked the smell- just not with fairy floss. He just wanted the fairy floss, the fairy floss was nicest.

Sam peeped in through the gap where curtain hadn't covered window and gulped. He could see Dean's naked back raised by his arms. He never knew how muscle-y it was until now and how golden it was either. Dean was covered by a sheet from the waist down but Sam could still see the movement of his hips. Sam noticed that he was salivating and swallowed.

Dean wasn't alone; underneath him there was a girl. She was wet grass. She was moaning but Sam couldn't see her too well due to the angle of the window and the fact that Dean was covering her, he could mostly see just her arms as they sneaked around his brother's neck pulling him to a kiss. As she did so Sam caught a peak of long brown hair. Suddenly there was movement and the girl was on top of Dean, blocking his view of Dean. Sam frowned. However as a bonus sheet fell away and now could see them grinding against each where they were…. Connected… And as another bonus he could see his brother's strong legs and his balls. Sam bit his lip. Dean had a lot more hair down there than Sam had He wanted the girl to move so that Sam could see the rest. Sure he had seen Dean naked but not like this.

Suddenly the girl lifted her hips and Sam could see Dean's penis and oh my god, it was much bigger than usual and stiffer too. He had heard boys get like this but it was the first time he had seen one apart from his own. Sam felt something in his gut and it made him want to squirm and his undies was getting a little tight. Sam wasn't stupid and he had gotten erections before but this was so different. Sam just wanted to shuck off his jeans right then and there, he felt so on edge. Sam wanted to look at Dean's cock for a longer time and from a closer distance but the girl thrust down on it once again blocking Sam's view. He really wished she would just leave. But when she had thrusted down he heard his brother's groan. Sam wanted to hear it again and again. There was something so… so… he didn't know what the word was but it was something good. The thrusting sped up and the girl tilted her head back and cried/screamed and there was a louder groan from Dean.

After that the girl just flopped down on Dean's chest. He could see his brother's face, his eyes closed, his mouth open and panting, cheeks flushed. Sam licked his lips and dipped his hands where his own cock was. There was a little lump around the base; that meant he was really horny. He hadn't seen one on Dean but from Sam's experience you don't have to have one to get off. It's only when you're really, really horny, plus he hadn't gotten too great a look anyways.

He waited a little while, all he wanted to do was barge in and use the bathroom but he had to wait for them to get dressed.

They were just lying there together; Dean had one arm around her and one arm behind his head. His breath had started to settle and even out, from what Sam could tell and his eyes were still closed. They lay like that together for a little bit. 'Come on!' Sam thought, 'You got what you came for so just move!' Sam desperately wanted the privacy of a bathroom as he began to squeeze his dick to create a little more of that sweet friction and began little pumps. He was suddenly glad they always bought pants one size up.

He could see her talking. He strained his ears, his hearing was starting to get really good nowadays.

"Dean, Deaaan?" After getting no response she huffed. "Down and out like always." Sam didn't like the fact that she knew what Dean was like 'always' or that she thought she did. Soon enough she got up and began looking for her clothes. Yeah Sam took a peak but there was nothing special there. He couldn't understand what the hype was about girls. Dean called him 'a late bloomer' but Sam knew it was a load of crap, just look at how hard he was. The lump at the base of his dick was getting bigger- it had never gotten this big before, but then again he had never seen anyone had before.

Sam heard the twist of the door knob and quickly yanked his hand out of his pants.

She heard the girl take a breath. "Oh my GOD!" She had a frightened look. Sam's mind began to spin had she known that he was watching them?

"Your eyes! Are you… are you alright?" Sam frowned. What was wrong with his eyes?

"I'll get help!" She said as she moved to open their hotel room door. Sam grabbed her wrist. He didn't want her to go back to Dean. She turned back to look at him and then gave him a curious look before letting a relieved sigh. "Must be post… er, um the trick of the light." She said obviously lying. "Sorry for getting freaked, I thought you had black eyes for a sec. Man, what an afternoon with Dean Winchester can do to you…"

She seemed nice, but obviously crazy. "So who are you little guy?"

Sam merely glared. 'Little guy?' How old did she think he was?

"Ummm… okay well I'm Clarissa."

"Sam." He grunted out. He really wanted to throttle her, though he didn't know why, probably because she was keeping him from the bathroom.

"Oh Sam, as in Dean's brother? Well it's good to meet you." When Sam said nothing she visibly swallowed and continued, "Well, um, tell Dean I'll see him next week okay? He's sleeping right now."

Next week? This was a weekly thing, at least? "Yeah, whatever," said Sam before pushing past her into the hotel room, however he gently closed it as to not wake his brother up. He then heard Clarissa's footsteps as she walked away muttering 'weird kid'. Sam rolled his eyes and was about to enter the bathroom when he glanced at Dean's half naked form (covered conveniently by a blanket) and smelt the combination of fairy floss and wet grass.

Sam in a moment of enthrallment decided to forgo the bathroom and walked over to Dean's side. Deciding quickly, he shucked off his jeans and underwear. Something in the back of his mind told him not to do it, but Sam _wanted _to. Sam looked at Dean and took a whiff, he still stank of wet grass but there was enough sweetness to keep him interested and Dean looked so different now!

Sam pumped his cock making it stiff like Dean's was before. Sam focused his attention on Dean's lips, look at those lips! Sam panted a little and could feel his lump swell again. Sam reached over to touch his lips lightly. They were so soft! He ran his thumb along those lips imagining those on his cock. Sam knew what a blow job was, he did have an older brother after all. Sam pushed his thumb into Dean's mouth. Sam moaned softly, it was so warm and wet!

Sam licked (more like slobbered) all over the hand that he had been pumping himself with before resuming. He imagined that it was Dean's warm, wet, soft mouth. Sam tightened his hand around his lump and imagined that it was Dean's stretched mouth, red and puffy. He was so close. Then Dean just had to moan in his sleep sending vibrations along Sam's thumb. It was all that it took. Sam began to shoot. He always came loads and hard but when his cum landed on Dean's naked chest Sam felt the tightening of his balls and he began to come even more!

He came for a full minute before he stopped. God, so much cum on Dean! He almost wanted to go again, this time maybe focusing on other parts, but his mind came back to him again. What the hell did he think he was doing?

Dad could barge in any second, or Dean could wake up. Either one of those options were so embarrassing. His mind also told him that Dean was his brother, but he couldn't find it in him to give a damn- too hazy with having just came he guessed. He pulled on his jeans and threw his undies into a hamper, there was no way he can wear those in their current condition. He then ran to the bathroom soaked a towel in warm water and ringed it off excess water before coming back to Dean's side.

Sam looked at those abs splattered with his come and began to wipe it off. He couldn't smell wet grass anymore, instead he smelled toffee apples. Sam smiled that was a better smell on Dean.

* * *

><p>Present day Sam chuckled darkly and sat on the edge of the bed, only wrapped in a towel. The shower had been nice, Dean, however was still asleep. It seemed that even when he was twelve he couldn't stand the scent of anyone else on Dean, not that that was a problem anymore. Of course Sam at twelve had no idea what the demon's blood had enhanced but he was glad for it, without it he doubted they would be together like this. Happy, like this. Sam glided his fingers over Dean's mouth before pressing those lips against his own. Who needed girls when Dean's lips were so much better?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Sam would have loved to have awakened Dean, tell him to take a shower and to get on the other bed so that Sam could mould himself around him and encompass his entire being, he couldn't bring himself to it, just yet. A little more Dean staring was in order. It was amazing how much one person could look at another person and not get sick of the subject. Dean always moaned about how expensive getting two beds but because after sex and the afterglow Sam had to have a shower and he preferred not to hop back in to the sweaty, messy bed. He knew he was anal about it, but why can't other people see how gross that was. Dean always hated getting out of bed after sex but there was no way Sam and Dean were sleeping in separate beds like some about-to-be divorced couple. He never really liked having Dean too far away, ever since Dean's first major hospitalisation.

Shortly after Sam had gotten off of Dean sleeping was when Dean was first seriously hurt on a hunt. Dean was in hospital on his nose crooked and left eye puffy. His hospital gown covered the dark bruises and burn marks that were scattered over his body. He's seen this all before, but never so bad and Dean would always be in the hotel/motel still being able to make wisecracks and heatedly telling him all the details of the hunt. His brother and his dad were amazing, he noticed his dad eye rolling and muttering something but from the stories they were almost superhuman themselves!

You know what? What really rips into him isn't the way Dean's body is (though it didn't make him ecstatic either) is the breathing machines and various tubes were threaded in his body. Sam just wanted to tear all of them out and shake his brother from sleep, but he wasn't a baby. He knew that those machines were the only thing keeping Dean alive. He knew it was stupid but some part of him thought he could just… heal him… or something. To his shame he kind of tried it… you know putting his hand on Dean and just thinking 'heal! Heal!' Obviously that hadn't worked. So Sam settled for praying.

Sam clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Dear God. Hi, I'm Sam… though you know that since you're God. I know I haven't talked to you since forever but in my defence small town public schools are crazy. Anyways, I think I should get to the point right? Well my brother Dean is hurt, he is hurt so, so bad. A chimera nearly mauled him to death…" A light bulb went off in Sam's mind. "But wait, you're God, you should know that… you're all knowing and shit, so then what's the use of praying? Is your head stuck so far up your ass that you need people to beg you to heal those who should be? I mean for fucks sake, Dean protects people! And is that how you repay them? What has he done wrong? " Sam suddenly got the shivers.

Could it possibly be the act what Sam was doing a week ago? "Wait, are you punishing me for what I did? Well that's completely unfair! I know what I did was wrong, okay, I couldn't help it, but Dean didn't do anything! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The sound of footsteps interrupted his 'prayer'. "Sam, who are you talking to?"

Sam turned his head towards his father. "I was praying."

"Doesn't sound like a prayer I ever heard." John said lifting an eyebrow.

Sam sighed. "Well praying is stupid." He saw the look John was giving him and began to explain/defend himself. "What's the point to talking to someone who is all knowing and chooses not to help and has to have people beg before he does something about it?" The more he talked of God the angrier he became.

"Yeah, Dean isn't perfect but Demons and those supernatural things are worse, right? So why does God just allow this to happen? It's not like we have to do this! How unfair is it that Dean dies while trying to save other people. If God chooses not to help then he can go fuck himself."

To say that John was shocked is a bit of an understatement. They weren't a religious family, they didn't do prayer, or mass or anything else like that but to hear Sam tell God to 'fuck himself' well that was shocking. After all he knew what Sam was and wasn't and he wasn't the type to swear- especially to God. However he knew his Son wasn't thinking theology, well he was but the main thread that underlined this was fear and worry. He wasn't angry at God, just scared for Dean.

"Son, Dean will wake up, you'll see, with or without the help of God. He's not going to die."

"How'd you know?" Sam says with a bite. John could swear the boy was almost snarling.

"The doctor is putting him in a sleep induced coma, meaning he will wake up whenever they stop the medication."

John saw Sam widen his eyes comically.

"Why are they doing that? Dean won't be a douche about it, just get them to take him off it!"

John gave his son a look.

Sam obviously understood the look and corrected himself. "Yeah, well Dean would be a complete douche about it, but I still think it's stupid. Why can't they just wake him up?" The longing in his son's voice melted his heart- not that he showed it facially or even expressed it verbally; however he did put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, I have to go, the chimera is still out there. You stay with your brother alright?"

Sam nodded.

Dean was still in a coma three days later, although the doctor would be taking him off the medication today. Sam peered at Dean. He knew that the bruising had gone down and the burn marks were mostly gone, they were mostly first degree but a few secondary burns didn't pass his notice when the nurse bathed him.

That was a weird experience. THIS is the weirdest experience. To see Dean so… so still.

Dad couldn't find the chimera, said that it may have left town, but Sam knew she was still in town, hiding in the woods.

Sam shut his eyes. He could follow the feeling. He knew if he concentrated enough that he could get images. He had never seen a chimera before but after Sam had touched Dean trying to heal him it was as if he could feel her mark on him. Something in Sam burned.

He could see her. And as soon as he did his eyes flew open. She was frightening! She had THREE heads. A male lion's head in front, a goat head coming out of the side and a snake tail! The creature also had a goat body! Sam could feel the threat of her radiating, but there was something else.

Sam closed his eyes again. He followed the feeling. There she was in all her glory, but he couldn't see where she was, she was just set out against a dark backdrop. Sam knitted his eyebrows. He knew he could do it. She was close. She was in the woods, lying on the wet leaves, shivering slightly. She's far away from home, she wants to go home, back to the mountains of a hot, arid place; somewhere he's never seen before. She might have been an image of sympathy had it not been for the need to kill rolling off of her in waves. She was dangerous, anything that moved in her path she would kill it. But where was she, in which woods?

Flashes came to him. Mountains, Joe's Bar, The Gentleman's Club, One way Street sign, Sunshine Hotel at the foot of the mountain.

Sam blinked open his eyes. He knew where it was and how to get there. He had two options. The first was to tell his dad about it, passing it off as something he had heard the nursing staff discussing. The second was to kill the thing himself. At this thought something in him, the thing that made him antsy and raging all through this, was appeased.

"Dean, don't worry, I'll be right back."

By the time Sam got to the forest the sun was setting. He didn't know how he was going to kill it. Only that he was. A part of him knew it was incredibly stupid and reckless. He could get himself killed! He had never been on a hunt before!

He came to halt. He had heard rustling and pawing of the ground. He didn't have to turn. It was charging at him. She was huge, about ten sizes bigger than a golden retriever. The lion's head roared as it charged, smoke coming out of its nostrils.

Sam froze. He had no idea what to do.

In a blink of an eye, it was there. She pushed him down and snarled, he felt the snake coming from his hind quarters slither around his legs, locking them together.

Sam began to struggle. Hard. "Help! Help!" God, he was going to die! Why did he do this? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

A snarl came from the lion and she raised a paw, claw in full view. Something inside Sam awoken.

Hate, bubbling hate filled him. This was the creature that dared put his brother, his Dean in hospital. She had the nerve to do this. Who did this _creature_ think she was messing with? It was his turn to snarl and pushed the Chimera back. The Chimera was sent flying and before she landed on the ground Sam stood.

He walked over to her. She was beginning to breathe fire from her goat's head. He reached out his hands in front of him and the fire diverted to both sides. He just walked steadily towards her.

The Chimera seemed to have sensed that her fire did not affect the being in front of her and she lunged at him. Something very curious happened then, Sam just concentrated on her and she just stayed there in mid-air struggling, roaring and bleating.

Sam lifted his hand and made a quick swooping gesture, the creature followed this in mid-air until she hit a tree. The sound of crunching bone filled the air, she slid to the ground, bleating her last moments of life. Her spine was split in half. Before he could do anything else his hearing picked up something. He sniffed the air.

Someone was coming, someone familiar.

"Sam! SAAM!"

When John was told that Sam up and left for Gregory Ridge Trail John scrambled to get to his car and drove. He didn't know what the hell the boy was thinking! Why Gregory Ridge? Was he looking for the Chimera? Without backup? Without any equipment? His son could only shoot a target 8 out of 10 times! There was no way he had a chance against the Chimera. Even if Sam hadn't found the Chimera he could get lost, the mountains were a dangerous place at night.

John had no idea where to even begin to look, but then he saw blood at the beginning of Gregory Ridge Trail. He prayed to God it wasn't Sam's. He parked his car, took his shot gun and looked closely at the blood. It was fresh and there was lots of it. John felt despair creeping upon him as he ran down the trail. He noticed the signs of recent trekking, he hoped that it was Sam and that nothing bad had happened to him.

"Sam? Sam! SAAAM!" He yelled and kept yelling.

He heard a distant crunch. John's stomach fell, he followed the sound to his left. It was only a matter of seconds before John found Sam.

"Sam! SAAM!"

Sam had turned to look at John. He could swear that his son had black eyes but in a blink on an eye it was gone. John immediately thought it was a hallucination due to the almost pitch blackness of the mountains.

"Sam, oh God, Sam are you alright?" He surged forward to his boy and searched his son's mud covered body for any signs of injury.

"Dad, I'm okay."

John saw the shredded shirt and a large bruise on Sam's chest but nothing else. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Running out here by yourself! How the hell did you know where it was?"

"I came to kill the Chimera. I saw it in my mind and I went after it. It's dead."

There was no way his fucking 12 year old son took out a fully grown Chimera whilst he _and_ Dean couldn't do the job. It was probably just knocked out. He looked to his left and saw the Chimera. A part of him scolded himself for not checking it and not even noticing it! He let go of Sam and took his shot gun in his hand and shot the Chimera in each of her heads.

"I told you it was already dead! I heard its spine crack."

John faltered, he had no idea what to say except, "it's better to be safe than sorry." With that Sam and John walked back to his Impala.

John had never pushed for answers about that night. He didn't need to know, but after that night he saw Sam differently. John feared Sam a little.

The next day when Sam visited his brother Dean was already awake. He rushed to Dean and before his dad could step into the room his dad was being dragged off by doctors and nurses.

"You wouldn't believe what happened last night! I took care of the Chimera! I killed it."

"Oh really, a big baby like you killed the Chimera that dad and I couldn't take care of?" Dean teased ruffling his brother's hair.

"Yes! It was huuuge! It was breathing fire and everything. I made it fly into a tree!"

"Did Jamie Leany happen to be wondering in this forest needing saving?"

"What no! Why would she be in the woods?" Sam frowned at Dean, what the hell was he going on about?

"I don't know, it's your dream."

Sam wanted to say that it wasn't dream but his dad had gotten back with the nurses and he didn't have a chance to tell Dean.

It didn't matter though. The Chimera was dead and he had his brother back.

Present day Sam leaned into Dean and inhaled his scent and sucked an ear lobe. There were more hospitalisations but Sam made sure he was right there with him, the next bed over, also bruised and banged up.

Sam lifted his mouth away when he heard Dean mutter.

"Wake up, sweetie." Sam mocked, chuckling in his ear.

"Shurrt up, bitch."

"Jerk."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to start singing if you don't get up."

Dean widened his eyes comically. "Don't you fucking dare."

Sam smirked. "Somewhere over the rainbow!" He sang loudly.

"Oh Jesus, alright, alright! I'm up. Sometimes I wish being it was a choice to be gay, or bi or whatever."

Sam remembers the first time he found out Dean was able to romantically like girls and guys. It had scared the shit out of him. It was the first time that he realised what he was fully capable of but it didn't come out of nowhere. No, this had been building up for some time.

He was thirteen in a rapidly changing body and it was too rapid for his own liking. He knew that he was supposed to grow in height and he knew that his dick was supposed to get bigger but this was insane! He was only an inch shorter than Dean but his dick was already two inches bigger than Dean, well roughly (he had taken a few sneak peeks).

However it wasn't just his physical appearances that had changed, it was also his abilities. He began to realise that not everybody had the same sense of smell as he did and his hearing was finer too. He could also do things- like psychic things. He started to play around with his 'powers' after the Chimera incident and he now could command it at his will about 7 out of 10 times. He needed a little more practice.

It had happened all so fast! He was sure that puberty was supposed to be drawn out and gradual and he had no doubts that he was still growing, but he had grown in such a short period of time! This also didn't feel like anything of what the health text books said. It said that his body can be prone to aches and pains, he never did, it didn't mention anything about the heightened senses and he already knew that his 'powers' were supernatural. He just couldn't understand why!

Was he somehow affected by the supernatural creatures they came in contact with? If so then why didn't Dean go through the same things? He didn't think it was a curse, his mind wasn't addled…

Well that might not be so true, actually.

His mind goes real fuzzy when Dean and he have to share beds. True the bed sharing doesn't happen often now that Dean is seventeen but when it does Sam just wants to trail his fingers down the golden chest, palm his pecs, pinch those nipples, stroke his leg against Dean's. Sam knew it was so, so wrong but Dean smelt so good. It was so weird, it was like knowing a fact that doesn't have any emotional connection to it- like math. One plus one give you two, but if that changes it's not such a huge deal to you emotionally.

Dean sometimes has lingering traces of other people and that make his blood boil. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why couldn't Dean take care of himself without using others? God knows Sam has too.

That was another thing. Sam wanted to have sex, so much sex. However he had this weird lump at the base when he gets too horny. He knew that that was strange too. The lump is often so sensitive and it swells impossibly big. At first he thought it was a form of cancer, but then realised it was stupid. None of the books he researched said that cancer bumps were supposed to feel good and swell to the size of a mandarin!

This swelling to its full size usually happens when Dean is in bed with him and the smell of Dean is there with him. Sam can just stare and fondle himself and imagine. He couldn't tell Dean though, or anybody else for that matter. His dad would probably think he is a supernatural freak and end him and Dean… if Dean shunned him he would be at a complete loss.

What he thinks of Dean and their relationship is so fucked. Dean was mother, father and brother. Always telling him to do his homework ("Do your homework Sammy." "Why? I know you don't." "Yeah, well I have better things to do, you have no life, so do it."), cooking for him, teaching him the finer points of weaponry, getting into stupid arguments about who is hotter on T.V and what they should watch/listen to. Then of course there is touch. He read somewhere that at approximately six months of age babies formulate an attachment to their primary care giver. Well that had obviously been his father. However there was this study with baby chimps saying that out of the two 'mother types' that was given to it (one had been the one to feed him/ give him water and the other gave the baby chimp a sense of touch) the chimp would always stay with the 'touch mother'. For as long as Sam could remember Dean was never afraid to touch him. When they were younger, he was holding his hand to school, hugs, comfort rubs when he was crying. When Sam got older there were hair ruffles and pats on the back. The lines were just so blurred.

It was always so confusing when he thought about Dean. He just wanted to run to him, tell him everything and be comforted, hugged and fall asleep with his brothers scent surrounding him. He was such a baby.

Present Sam felt his heart clench at those particular memories. He would never forget how the hurt had felt- it was as if being rejected without it being said.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sam looked to Dean and raised his eyebrow. "You are advocating share and care?"

"Don't change the subject Sasquatch. Talk."

Sam looked to Dean. He saw the sleepy determination on his face. His thirteen year old self shouldn't have been worried. Dean loved him for as long as Sam could remember. Dean was always the one to tell Sam he wasn't a monster. Even when he could rip things apart with his mind and get so angry and dark when the mood called for it.

"I'm just remembering things. When I was thirteen."

"Don't tell me you were thinking about Collin and I." Dean said getting up from the bed and walking around the room picking a few things up.

Sam took a sharp inhale. "No, but thanks to you, I'm thinking of it now." He practically growled this last part. Fucking Collin or 'Mister Reinhart', he should say, as that was how Sam knew him at thirteen and the rest of his school.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower since I know you're so prissy. Hygene,hygene, hygene. Such a freak."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, whatever." As Dean disappeared into the bathroom, Sam couldn't help but drift back into memory land and about Dean and Mister Reinhart. The fucker.


End file.
